


En la palma de su mano

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Matt era el perro de Mello. Pero Mello estaba en la palma de su mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la palma de su mano

Todos en Wammy's House sabían que Matt era el perro de Mello.

Si el rubio decía "quiero chocolate", su amigo salía corriendo a buscar.

Si lo que decía era "me gustaría que esos molestos niños se callen", el pelirrojo tenía que correr a todos de la sala.

Si en cambio decía "hoy no quiero ir a clases", Matt falsificaba la firma de la enfermera en una nota que justificaba la ausencia de Mello.

Pero lo que solo ellos dos sabían, es que podían cambiar de roles.

Porque si Matt decía "bésame", Mello lo haría sin rechistar.

Si lo que decía era "quédate a dormir esta noche", el rubio no se iría de esa ese cuarto en toda la noche.

Y si en cambio decía "hagámoslo", aunque al principio se sintiera algo abochornado, Mello estaría en la posición que su "amigo" le dijera.

Porque Matt era el perro de Mello.

Pero Mello esta en la palma de su mano.


End file.
